Stuck in your bloody hell (Fr)
by FireFang96
Summary: Coincés dans une prisons pour le restant de leurs jours, ces deux frère et soeur devront survivre à l'enfer de DW. Pendant combien de temps surviveront-ils? Qui sait. Heureusement il sera toujours là pour rendre cet enfer moins souffrant. OCxToto et OCxYoh.
1. Prologue

**Ceci est ma première histoire alors allez y doucement sur la critique :)  
Je ne possède ni Deadman Wonderland, ni les personnages. Seulement l'histoire, Kurohomura et Kaito (qui appartien à une amie).**

-

Une jeune fille marchait, les menottes aux mains, suivie d'un jeune garçon un peu plus jeune qu'elle. Elle ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. Des policiers les guidèrent jusqu'à une camionnette.

« Kuro, où allons-nous? » demanda le garçon.

« Je n'en sais rien, Kaito… » répondit la fille, la gorge serrée.

Tous les deux s'assirent dans le camion et se turent jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Kuro regardait Kaito les larmes aux yeux. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient décoiffés et quelques marques de cicatrices complétaient son visage. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs lui fit un énorme sourire.

« Tout ira bien, grande sœur. Je te protégerai quoiqu'il en soit. »

Kuro se força de sourire. « D'accord. »

Après un long voyage, ils arrivèrent à leur nouvelle demeure. Kaito sauta de joie.

« Regarde, Kuro! Regarde! Il y a une grande roue! »

Kuro ne comprenait pas pourquoi une prison avait un parc d'attraction. _Les prisonniers sont surement bien traités ici… _se dit-elle. Ils furent amenés dans une salle où ils eurent à se changer en un habit de couleur qui laisse à désiré. Après cela, Makina les attendait.

« Bienvenue à Deadman Wonderland. Ce collier que vous avez autour de votre cou montre que vous êtes en peine de mort. Vous avez reçu une trousse avec des objets qui vous seront utiles lors de votre séjour. Dedans ce sac contient un bonbon qui vous permet de survivre plus longtemps. Après 3 jours sans avoir mangé de ce bonbon, vous mourrez. Je vous conseille de le manger dès que possible. Ce bonbon coûte énormément de cast point, qui est la monnaie ici. Des questions? »

Un prisonnier leva la main. « Oui? » répondit Makina.

« C'est quoi la couleur de vos sous-vêtements? »

« Je n'en porte pas. »

Les prisonniers se regardèrent avec des regards pervers. Kuro était dégoutée et Kaito n'avait pas trop porté attention à ce que Makina disait. Une fois libre, Kuro et Kaito se mirent à chercher leur cellule. Ils regardèrent une carte de la prison.

« Je ne vois pas le secteur G, » dit Kaito.

« Ils se sont probablement trompés… » soupira Kuro.

« Il y a peut-être un sous-sol ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je ne vois pas d'escalier sur la ca- » Kuro n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kaito partit en courant.

« Le premier qui trouve le sous-sol a droit au bonbon de l'autre! » cria Kaito en riant.

« K-Kaito?! Attend! On ne connait même pas cet endroit! »

Kuro partit à la poursuite de Kaito. _Il ne comprendra jamais rien…_ Kaito avait déjà une longueur d'avance sur Kuro. Il regarda derrière lui pour voir si sa grande sœur la suivait. Soudain, il heurta quelqu'un et tomba sur le derrière. Kuro arriva. Elle vit Kaito à terre puis regarda la personne qui se tenait devant eux. Il était grand, avait des cheveux verts, très décoiffés et de beaux yeux dorées. Elle s'approcha de Kaito et l'aida à se relever.

« Kaito… Tu vas bien? »

« E-euh… Oui… Ça va… » Il fixa l'inconnu.

« Excusez moi, j'étais sur ton chemin, » répondit l'inconnu.

« A-ah, non, c'est moi qui vous suis rentré dedans… » Kaito s'excusa.

Kuro se colla contre Kaito. « Qui êtes vous? »

« Ahh~, qui suis-je déjà? »

Kuro et Kaito se regardèrent une seconde. L'inconnu claqua des mains. « Oh oui! Je m'appelle Toto Sakigami, enchanté de faire votre connaissance~. Et vous? C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici, vous devez être des nouveaux! » Il ria.

« Euh… » Kuro se méfiait de lui. _Il n'a pas l'air d'être une mauvaise personne… Mais on sait jamais._ Kaito, qui est moins timide que sa sœur, se présenta.

« Moi, c'est Kaito Kurosaki et elle est ma grande sœur, Kurohomura Miyugari. »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler seulement 'Kuro'… » Elle donna un coup de coudre à son frère.

« Pas la peine de me vouvoyer, » leur dit Toto. « Vous êtes frère et sœur, mais vous n'avez pas le même nom de famille. » Kaito voulu prendre la parole, mais Kuro le coupa.

« On est adopté… On n'a aucun lien de sang. »

« Ah~? Vous êtes très intéressants! »

« Oh! Toto-san- » Toto le coupa.

« Juste 'Toto'. »

« Ehh, on cherche notre cellule, mais on ne trouve pas le secteur G, » dit Kaito.

Toto les regarda silencieusement un moment. Kuro s'attendait à ce qu'il se mette à rire d'eux en disant que le secteur G n'existe pas. _Kaito… Crétin… _Puis, Toto se mit à rire.

-

**Fin du prologue, j'espère que vous avez aprécié. ^^**

**Kurohomura: C'est tout?**

Kaito: J'aurais aimé voir plus...

**Toto: Aw~**

**Vous saurez plutard ^^"**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voila la suite~ C'est peut-être un peu merdique, mais c'est ma première histoire alors je fais de mon mieux. Et je suis vraiment désolé si c'est OOC! Je sais que certains n'aiment pas ça! ^^"**

« En effet, vous êtes très intéressants! Je sais où c'est, vous n'avez qu'à me suivre. » Toto pris la jeune fille par le poignet et la tira, la forçant de le suivre. Elle prit son frère par la main et ils suivirent (de force) Toto. Il les amena jusqu'au secteur G en passant par un long couloir sombre. Kuro était très surprise qu'un tell endroit était gardé secret loin de la vue des autres prisonniers. Kaito était émerveillé, comme un enfant de 5 ans. Cependant, il en avait 15. Il se mit à rire. Elle lui demanda pourquoi riait-il tout d'un coup.

« J'ai gagné! »

« Gagné? »

« Oui! J'ai trouvé le secteur G! Si je ne lui avais pas rentré dedans, on serait peut-être encore en train de chercher! Tu me dois ton bonbon! » Il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Il ne comprenait pas que leur vie dépendait de ce bonbon et que si elle ne mangeait pas sa première dose, elle ne survivra probablement pas plus de 3 jours. Elle lui donnerait son bonbon une fois rendu à leurs cellules. La vie de son frère était plus importante que la sienne.

« Nous y voila~ » Toto s'arrêta. Leurs cellules étaient à côté. Quelle chance, ils n'auront pas à se chercher. La jeune fille lâcha la main de son frère et entra dans sa cellule. Il y avait un lit à l'air très peu confortable. Il y avait aussi une télévision et une petite salle de bain. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un grand luxe, mais elle était étonnée de voir que la toilette soit dans une petite pièce à part et qu'il y ait aussi une douche.

« Alors, elle est comment ta chambre? » Kaito entra dans celle de sa sœur. « Ouah, pareil comme la mienne. »

« Tu t'attendais à quoi? C'est une prison ici… » dit la blonde.

« Je sais. Oh, ton bonbon! Donne, donne, donne! » Kuro fouilla dans son sac, sortit le bonbon et le donna à son frère. Heureux, il le prit, l'ouvra et le goba.

« Pouah! Dégueux! »

« Tant que ça? »

« Il goûte amer, c'est horrible! »

« Je te conseille d'en manger un à chaque fois que tu en as un. » Son frère la regarda avec un regard interrogateur. « Après trois jours sans avoir manger de ce bonbon te tuera… À cause de se collier. T'écoutais pas quand la dame parlait? » Kaito fit non de la tête. Elle soupira.

« Alors si toi tu n'en mange pas tu mourras?! » Il sortit son bonbon de sa poche. « Prend le mien alors! Je ne veux pas rester ici sans toi. » Elle ne voulait pas laisser son frère seul dans cette prison non plus. Elle le prit et le mangea. C'était tellement mauvais qu'elle faillit le recracher.

« Tu as raison, c'est dégueux. » Ils rirent tous les deux. Kurohomura se rappela qu'ils n'avaient pas remercié Toto de son aide. Elle sortit de sa cellule et vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Il était parti. Dommage, elle aurait apprécié avoir une visite guidée de la prison. Elle se retourna et fixa son frère qui fouinait un peu partout dans la cellule.

« Viens, on peut aller visiter le secteur un peu. Je n'ai pas envi de rester dans cette chambre et il est encore tôt. »

Kaito fit un demi-tour sur lui-même. « D'accord, » répondit-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils sortirent de la pièce et prirent un couloir au hasard. L'une des pièces du font était ouverte et ils décidèrent d'aller voir. Rendu à la pièce, ils y virent un homme, assez grand et musclé avec une cache-œil à l'œil droit s'entrainer avec un jeune gamin assez gringalet. Ils les regardaient, étonnés. Quel était ce pouvoir étrange? Ils étaient tellement impressionnés qu'ils oublièrent qu'ils étaient en train de les fixer. Le plus grand fit disparaitre les deux lames qu'il avait au bras et se tourna vers les deux adolescents. Le jeune se tourna vers eux aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? » demanda le mec musclé. Tous deux sortirent de la lune.

« A-ah, désolé, on ne faisait que passer… » répondit Kuro.

« C'était quoi votre truc? Une espèce de pouvoir magique? C'est trop cool! » s'exclama Kaito. Le plus vieux éclata de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle? Kuro et Kaito ne comprenaient plus.

« Ce que tu appelles ''pouvoir magique'' est la branche du pêché. Pour quelqu'un qui se trouve au secteur G, je croyais que tu savais ce que c'était. »

« La branche du pêcher? » demanda Kaito. Le grand soupira.

« Regarde bien comme il faut parce que je ne répèterai pas. » Il fit sortir de ses cicatrices aux bras deux longues lames rouges. « La branche du pêché regroupe tous ceux et celles pouvant manipuler leur sang à leur guise. »

_Quoi? Contrôler leur sang?_ pensa Kuro. « On peut faire ça? Comment? »

« Moi aussi je veux savoir! » s'exclama Kaito.

« J'ai déjà un élève alors allez voir ailleurs. »

« Voyons, voyons, Crow, ce n'est pas une façon de parler à nos deux nouveaux, » dit Toto en passant à côté de la jeune fille et entra dans la pièce. _Toto…!_

« Mockingbird… » soupira Crow. _Ils ont une préférence pour les oiseaux on dirait bien,_ pensa Kuro. Toto tourna autour du petit.

« Alors, Woodpecker-kun, je peux te lécher aussi? Tu ne m'as pas encore laissé~. » Il ria.

« J-j'ai jamais dit que je te laisserais! » paniqua le jeune.

« Tu t'approches de Ganta, Mockingbird, et t'es un homme mort! » cria Crow.

« Aw~, dommage, une autre fois peut-être? » Toto s'éloigna du jeune.

« Euh… Toto… » demanda-t-elle. « Ce sont qui, eux? »

« Hm? Ils ne se sont pas encore présentés? »

« J'me souviens pas qu'elle l'ait demandé, » dit l'homme au cache-œil.

Toto claqua des mains. « Eh bien, ils le feront eux-mêmes. » Il lâcha un petit rire. « Ne soyez pas timides. » Et il partit. Ils soupirèrent tous. Puis, il eut un gros silence. Chacun se demandait qui allait se présenter en premier. Le plus vieux, irrité par le silence, commença.

«Bon… Je m'appelle Senji, surnommé 'Crow'. » Il leur sourit.

« Moi c'est Kaito! Et elle, c'est ma grande sœur Kuro! » Il sourit aussi.

« J'aurais pu le dire moi-même, Kaito… » le chicana-t-elle.

« Hé hé, désolé. »

Kuro se tourna vers le jeune garçon. « Toi, c'est Ganta, c'est ça? »

« Ouais, c'est mon nom, » répondit-il.

« Toi! Faut que tu me remontres comment tu tires tes balles avec tes mains! C'était vraiment cool! » s'exclama Kaito. Senji était un peu jaloux que ses lames rouges n'aient pas attiré son attention. Ganta fut flatté par cette remarque. Il hocha la tête et se plaça. Il tendit un bras et mis son autre main dessus. Quelques hexagones apparurent et une boule de sang sortit de sa main. Senji remarqua que c'était lui qu'il visait. Le jeune tira et Senji bloqua avec ses deux grandes lames rouges.

« T'aurais pu prévenir avant que tu me visais! » cria Crow.

« Désolé Senji, je pensais que j'aurais réussi à briser ta garde comme tu ne regardais pas. »

« Pff, il m'en faut plus que ça pour me faire baisser ma garde. » Kaito, Kurohomura rirent d'eux.

-  
**'Reviews'? S'il vous plaît? J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire! :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Enfin un nouveau chapitre. Désolé si c'était long. Désolé aussi si les personnages sont un peu 'OOC'. Mon histoire. Je fais se que je veux. :3**

* * *

Après avoir un peu discuté avec Senji et Ganta, les deux adolescents retournèrent faire le tour de l'endroit. Senji leur avait prévenu à propos de quelque chose appelé 'carnival corpse'. C'est un évènement où des deadmen sont forcés de se battre. Ils n'ont pas donné plus d'explication. _Des 'deadmen'? C'est supposé être quoi? J'aurais du leur poser la question…_ se demandait-elle. Kaito ne pensait qu'à leur soi-disant 'pouvoir spéciaux'. _Ahh j'aimerais trop qu'ils m'apprennent leur truc! C'était trop puissant! Peut-être que je deviendrais plus fort et nee-chan serait fière de moi!_ pensait-il. Après avoir fait le tour, ils voulurent retourner à l'étage supérieur, mais elle était gardée par des gardes et ils ne voulaient pas les laisser passer.

« J'vais leur montrer moi! Ils ont pas le droit! » dit Kaito pendant qu'ils retournaient à leur cellule.

« On est quand même dans une prison, c'est un peu normal, non? » dit sa sœur.

« Oui, mais… bon… » Il boudait. Ils commencèrent à avoir faim. « Kuro, j'ai faim. »

« Moi aussi… Je pense avoir vu des biscuits dans le sac qu'ils nous avaient donné. »

« Pour vrai?! Faut se dépêcher! » Kaito parti en courant suivit de sa sœur qui ne voulait pas le perdre de vu. Une fois arrivé à leur cellule, son frère fila dans la sienne et chercha les biscuits dans son sac. La blonde soupira et marcha jusqu'à la sienne. Quand elle y entra, elle vit Toto assit sur son lit.

« Toto?! Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre!? Tu fais ça souvent? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il balançait ses jambes. « Humm~, seulement à quelques personnes~. » Il souriait toujours. Elle se sentit spéciale un bref moment. Kurohomura essaya de ne pas trop porter attention à lui. Elle prit son sac et chercha les biscuits. Tout à coup, elle ressentit une douleur à la main et le sortit immédiatement du sac. Elle avait touché à quelque chose de coupant et c'était couper le bout de son doigt. Le sang glissa le long de son doigt. Toto lui prit la main ce qui la fit sursauter. Il se mit à lécher le sang qui coulait. Kuro rougit sur le coup. _M-mais qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire?! Et pourquoi je suis en train de rougir?!_ Elle n'essaya même pas de retirer sa main. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche.

Elle fini par dire quelque chose. « To…to… Qu'est-…ce… que… tu… »

Toto la regarda d'un air interrogateur. « Huh? Tu n'aimes pas ça? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Eh?! »_ MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE QUESTION?!_ Elle ne savait plus quoi répondre. Mieux vaut ne pas répondre à ça. Elle finit par enlever sa main de celles de Toto et refouilla dans le sac. Elle vit qu'il y avait une aiguille. _Une aiguille? Pour quoi faire?_ Elle la sortit du sac. _C'est ça qui m'a coupé?_ Toto rit.

« C'est à cause ça si tu t'es coupé le doigt? Quelqu'un a surement essayer de te tuer, car ils ne donnent pas d'aiguille. » Il était toujours aussi souriant.

« Me tuer? Avec une aiguille? C'est une blague. » lui répondit-elle. Kuro rougissait encore, mais moins qu'avant. _C'est probablement lui qui l'a mise dans mon sac…_ pensa-t-elle. « C'était ton idée, c'est ça? »

« Mon idée? Tu m'accuses? » Il éclata de rire. Elle soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle?

« Tu n'aurais pas mieux à faire? » lui demanda-t-elle en allant déposer le petit bout de métal sur une mini table. Il n'avait pas compris. « T'as pas d'amis à aller embêter? »

« Nee-chan n'est pas là, » dit-il. Elle se retourna et le fixa. _'Nee-chan'? Il a une grande sœur?_

« Ah bon? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? » demanda-t-elle. Toto n'eu pas le temps de répondre, car un cri d'agonie se fit entendre. Toto se tu. _Kaito?_ Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blanc entra dans la cellule de sa sœur, paniqué.

« K-Kuro! I-i-il y a un piège à souris dans mon s-sac! » cria Kaito, les larmes aux yeux. Il amena son doigt blessé dans sa bouche et il regardait Kuro.

« Comment ça un piège à souris? » _J'ai quand même eu une aiguille, moi… _se dit-elle.

« Je sais pas… Viens voir! » Kaito partit en courant à sa chambre. Kuro soupira.

« Tu m'excuseras, je dois aller m'occuper de mon petit frère… »

« Je peux t'attendre, » lui dit Toto.

« Je te force pas, hein… » _Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut? On se connait à peine. Je peux même dire qu'on se connait pas…_ Elle sortit de sa chambre sans attendre la réponse de Toto et alla à la chambre de son frère. Elle vit sur le lit un piège à souris très usagé. Le mécanisme était tellement endommagé, c'était presque un miracle qu'il ait pu encore fonctionner.

« C'est ça qui m'a fait mal! Ça va pas? Nous donner des pièges à rat dans nos sacs… » dit Kaito

« Moi j'ai eu une aiguille… » Elle se rappela que Toto lui avait léché le doigt suite à une piqure par cette aiguille. Elle chassa cette image de ses pensées. Valait mieux ne plus y penser.

« Une aiguille? Et elle t'a blessé? » demanda son frère.

« Ahh… Non je l'ai trouvé à temps… » Elle ne voulait pas que son frère soit au courant de ce que Toto lui avait fait. « T'occupe pas de ça, est-ce que tu as trouvé les biscuits? »

Kaito fit signe de la tête que non. « Non… Ils sont pas là… »

« Dans mon sac non plus, on devrait aller demander pour de la nourriture… Sinon je vais mourir de faim. » _J'espère que Toto n'attend pas dans ma cellule…_ « J'vais vérifier un p'tit truc et je reviens après. Attend moi ici. » Elle sortit de la cellule de Kaito et se rendit à la sienne. Kurohomura découvrit avec surprise que Toto n'avait pas bougé de sa cellule. Il était assit sur son lit et attendait là, comme un enfant de 4 ans attend ses parents pour partir quelque part. _Il n'a rien de mieux à faire? On dirait bien que non._

« Ce n'étais pas long, » dit Toto, toujours souriant.

« Je suis juste venu voir si tu avais bougé de là, mais je vois que non… Bref… Mon frère et moi allons demander pour de la nourriture et je ne sais pas si tu tiens à attendre ici ou aller voir ailleurs… »

« Et venir n'est pas une option? » demanda Toto avec un reflet de pitié dans ses yeux.

« D'accord si tu veux… » soupira-t-elle.

« Yay~ » Il se leva du lit en un bon et claqua ses mains ensemble. Le voir heureux pour un rien la fit sourire sans s'en rendre compte. Finalement, il est un chouette type. Elle commençait à l'apprécier un peu plus.

* * *

**Reviews s'il te plait? :3**


End file.
